eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Project Fenris - Type A Stealth Strike Cruiser
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * Model: Fenris-class Type A Strike Cruiser * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: '''Impervium-334, Duralumin, Starship Components, Stygium Crystal * '''Classification: Stealth Cruiser * Length: 750 Meters * Width: 160 Meters * Height: 165 Meters * Armament: High - 4x KC-404 'Thanatos' Heavy Torpedo Launchers - 8x KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers - 2x Heavy Turbolasers - 2x Heavy Ion Cannons - 8x KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolasers * Defenses: Average - HIMS - Military-Grade Shield Generator - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Fighter Hangar: None * Support Craft Hangar: 1 Squadron * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * Stygium Cloaking Field Generator: The various ship classes emerging from Project Fenris are highly specialized warships, equipped with a cloaking system. Incorporating a system built around the properties of Stygium crystals located at the heart of the ship, the Type A is capable of concealing its presence from enemy vessels * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive: Fenris cruisers are equipped with a Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive which allows them to slow down to sublight speeds while remaining 'submerged' in hyperspace * Stygium Cloaking System: The Type A Fenris Cruiser is outfitted with a Stygium cloaking system that allows it to hide its presence from enemy ships, making it invisible to any vessels not equipped with sensors that can track stealth vessels, although a brief window exists when the ship is detectable after exiting hyperspace, before the stealth system goes online * Heavy Punch: The Type A is the most heavily armed variation of the Project Fenris cruisers, intended to be the heavy hitter of the Fenris task forces * Race Horse: Highly specialized warships intended to harass and cripple enemy formations, the Project Fenris cruisers are notably faster than regular ships of comparable size * Lack of Fighter Support: The Type A is intended to fight other capital ships, being armed with a large number of heavy weapons and as such, its hangar is too small to accommodate starfighters, only having enough room for a few crew shuttles * Lack of Anti-Air: As all of the available space is taken up by heavy weapons and the various systems of the cloaking field generator, the Type A does not feature any kind of anti-air armament or point defenses, making it very vulnerable to starfighters * Glass Cannon: Project Fenris cruisers are designed for fast, hit-and-run attacks and are ill-suited for holding their own against comparably-sized opponents in any kind of prolonged standard engagement Emerging out of the combined efforts of the Eternal Navy's strategic theorists, Project Fenris is one of the most highly classified armament efforts ever conducted by the Eternal Empire and for good reason. The result of a decade of military experience, the Project Fenris cruisers are intended to be the deadly poisoned dagger of the Eternal Navy, delivering fatal blows to its enemies and crippling their supply lines. The Project Fenris cruisers are not line-of-battle warships by a longshot, unable to hold their own in any kind of traditional engagements, intended to operate deep behind enemy lines and strike at high-value targets, only to swiftly disappear afterwards. To achieve this, they make use of a complex Stygium-based stealth system which enables them to hide their presence from enemy sensors until they fire. Although all of them are formally labeled as Fenris-class Cruisers, this designation in fact refers to several different classes of warships, all built around a common hull design and stealth system and with matching performance in terms of speed, both in hyperspace and in sublight travel. Due to their size and the sheer amount of weapons and various systems packed into their hulls, the various classes of Fenris cruisers have very cramped interiors and as such, every inch of available space is utilized as efficiently as possible. A posting aboard a Fenris cruiser is a claustrophobic experience. The Type A is the most heavily armed of these classes and serves as the heavy hitter of the Fenris task forces, intended to cripple enemy capital ships with surprise attacks, primarily through their torpedoes, missiles and heavy turbolasers. It is intended to sneak up onto an enemy vessel's blind spot and unleash its heavy firepower upon the unsuspecting target, then disappearing once again. Because of the limitations of the Fenris hull design and the energy requirements of the stealth systems and heavy armaments, the Type A has neither the room, or the power production to support a fighter hangar, or any kind of anti-air armament, leaving it very vulnerable to being swarmed by enemy starfighters, unless properly supported by escorts. Like all Fenris cruisers, the Type A ships do not receive a name, but a number and letter designation, a decision taken for security reasons, in order to make it easier to conceal the project under copious amounts of red tape, Type A Fenris cruisers receive the designated letter 'U', followed by a three-digit number beginning with 1, distinguishing them from other classes of Fenris cruisers. Example designations would be U-101, U-124 and so on. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/project-fenris-type-a-stealth-strike-cruiser.123104/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex